


kiss like the sun

by aespas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Everyone loves Jisung and so should you, First Kiss, Fluff, Jisung is my little baby, M/M, Sweet, This is 100 percent me self-projecting onto Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aespas/pseuds/aespas
Summary: This meeting had been totally random. Jaemin had pulled all of them out of their rooms one day that Jisung wasn't home, exclaiming that Jisung had asked him for help because he wanted to have his first kiss. It was obviously a lie, Jisung had never particularly cared about it so to be interested in it all of a sudden was suspicious, but Jaemin had mentioned a prize and Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle had agreed without a second thought.Now, as Donghyuck drones on and on about how much of a great kisser he is, he's thankful he had decided not to participate. Getting to hold Jisung was a better prize than whatever Jaemin had planned, anyways.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Jisung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	kiss like the sun

**Author's Note:**

> title is from jake bugg's single 'kiss like the sun' 
> 
> this fic is a revamped version of an old jensung fic and im much more happy with this version tbh so i hope you enjoy!!

Jisung wonders sometimes why he even decided to befriend such embarrassing people and why he had accepted to live with them, because it's more often than not that they pull Jisung into situations he doesn't want to be part of. Being rudely woken up from his nap and dragged to sit in the living room while ignoring his protests and watching with horror as Renjun turns on the projector and the screen displays a PowerPoint presentation titled 'Jisung's First Kiss' is one of them. He wishes he was brave enough to throw himself off the window.

He can't even turn around and go back to his room because Jeno is grabbing his arm and making him sit on his lap despite there being plenty of space next to him, throwing Jisung a pretty eye smile that makes Jisung a little weak in the knees and he has no other choice than to suffer.

He zones out as soon as Jaemin stands up next to projection, enthusiastically explaining the reasons why he should be Jisung's first kiss. 

They are all gathered here and it's obvious this was all Jaemin's idea given that none of them look even remotely interested in what he's presenting. They're all good friends who respect Jisung and don't embarrass him publicly.

Jeno is still holding his hand and he doesn't complain when Jisung shuffles a little so his back is pressed to his chest, laughing softly and hooking his head on his shoulder. 

He only notices the presentation is over when the older boy lets go of his hand to clap and when he looks up, Jaemin has a proud smile on his face that Jisung hates. He hates Jaemin, he decides.

"Any questions?" Jaemin says and his stupid grin doesn't go away when Jisung raises his hand. "Yes, Jisung?"

"Do I have any say in this?" He huffs. If he's a little cranky from restlessness, it's all their fault.

Jaemin either doesn't hear him or he doesn't care, instead he cooes at him, reaching over to pinch his cheeks. Jisung groans, batting his hands away and hiding his face in Jeno's neck, grateful when Jeno forces Jaemin to sit down and leave him alone. 

Jisung is about to stand up to leave, figuring out that the horror show was over, but his hopes come crashing down when he sees Donghyuck stand up and pull up a presentation of his own. The cover image is a selfie they'd taken together a few months ago. Thankfully, it seems that he's not serious at all because his first argument is 'I'm hot' and while Jisung can objectively say that's true, he's not too sure what that has to do with him.

Jisung doesn't care enough to hear the rest of his arguments. He's still sleepy and Jeno is warm and comfortable and he allows Jisung to rest his head on his shoulder. He can't stop the blush that blooms on his face when Jeno wraps an arm around him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head that makes Jisung melt in his arms. He falls asleep to Jeno rubbing circles on his back.

Jeno looks down at Jisung with a fond smile, ignoring Jaemin's teasing pokes at his side and trying his best not to jostle Jisung too much so he doesn't wake up again.

This meeting had been totally random. Jaemin had pulled all of them out of their rooms one day that Jisung wasn't home, exclaiming that Jisung had asked him for help because he wanted to have his first kiss. It was obviously a lie, Jisung had never particularly cared about it so to be interested in it all of a sudden was suspicious, but Jaemin had mentioned a prize and Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle had agreed without a second thought.

Now, as Donghyuck drones on and on about how much of a great kisser he is, he's thankful he had decided not to participate. Getting to hold Jisung was a better prize than whatever Jaemin had planned, anyways.

The presentations go on for about two more hours. Renjun had thrown countless jabs at Donghyuck and the two had gotten into an hour long fight that Jaemin watched with bright eyes. It was clear who the winners were going to be. When they're done, Chenle is half asleep on Mark's shoulder. He presents his arguments in between yawns and a few times, he ends up falling asleep on his feet and Mark has to guide him towards his bedroom as soon as he was done so he wouldn't fall.

Jeno carries Jisung to his room after a few minutes of internal struggle, sending Mark a small smile when he opens the door for them. He sets Jisung down on the bed, pushing his bangs away from his face and pressing a kiss to his forehead after tucking him in. He's just about to leave the room when he hears shuffling behind him and when he looks back at the bed, he finds Jisung sitting up on the bed, staring at him with puppy eyes and a pout on his face. 

"Where are you going?" He asks, sounding so tiny that Jeno's heart breaks.

"I was just closing the door," he lies. What Jisung doesn't know won't hurt him. "Go back to sleep, baby."

The pet name slips from Jeno's mouth, but despite Jisung's aversion to being babied, he doesn't comment on it, thankfully too sleepy to notice.

Jeno slips next to Jisung in bed, a smile on his face when Jisung curls up on top of him, nuzzling his head on Jeno's chest.

"So who's gonna be my first kiss?" He asks, eyes closed.

Jeno hums, running his hands through Jisung's hair and laughing when Jisung sighs in content.

"Whoever you want it to be," Jeno answers truthfully.

Jisung scrunches up his nose cutely, turning his head to look up at him. He looks adorable, Jeno thinks. His messy hair falls on top of his eyes, but Jisung makes no move to brush it away so Jeno does it for him. He pretends not to notice the blush blossoming on Jisung's cheeks.

Jeno is a bit surprised when Jisung sits up on the bed abruptly. There's an apology on the tip of his tongue despite Jeno not really knowing if he did anything wrong, but Jisung simply sits on Jeno's lap again, grabbing Jeno by the shoulders and making him sit up on the bed too.

The frown on Jisung's face and the nervous tapping of his fingers on Jeno's shoulders let Jeno know that Jisung is thinking and whatever it is has him so focused that he jumps a little when Jeno rests his hands on his hips.

"Hyung," Jisung finally says. He stops for a moment and Jeno wants to remark that this is the first time he's called him that in many years, except Jisung slaps a hand over his mouth as soon as he opens it. "No, shut up, let me talk!" 

Jisung takes his hand away when Jeno kisses his palm, frowning at Jeno despite the obvious blush on his cheeks, indicating how flustered he is.

Jeno has an idea of where this is going, he's not so oblivious as everyone makes him to be and Jisung sucks at hiding his feelings, but Jeno had never dared to confess in fear of guilting him into a relationship he wasn't ready for. Renjun had smacked Jeno in the back of his head, called him stupid for even thinking that way, but Jeno couldn't help it. It was in his nature to worry.

"What if I want you to be my first kiss?" Jisung blurts out, cheeks flushing even more as he avoids looking at Jeno in the eyes, clearly embarrassed. 

Jeno giggles softly at him. If only he knew the amount of times he's wanted to drop everything and kiss him silly, he's sure Jisung would be horrified.

"Hm, maybe…" Jeno teases him, just because it's fun. "Only if you say the magic words."

The way Jisung's face falls in disbelief and is replaced by a scowl is incredibly hilarious.

"I'm kidding, Sung," he says, hugging Jisung tightly when the younger makes a move to get off his lap. "I'd like to be your first kiss, too."

Jisung pouts down at him and Jeno makes use of the opportunity to bring their faces closer, until their noses are brushing against each other. He asks Jisung if he's sure before doing anything, just to be safe, and when the younger nods, he angles his head a little and brings their lips together slowly, giving Jisung a chance to back out. The kiss is short and sweet, nothing more than a small peck but it makes Jeno's brain turn to mush nonetheless and when they part, he can't stop the smile that spreads across his face. 

Jisung giggles shyly when his eyes flutter open and notices Jeno looking at him fondly, and Jeno's heart grows three times in size. He can't imagine what it'd be like to not be in love with Jisung.


End file.
